freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Nova
The Nova (異次元体ノヴァ Ijigentei Nova, lit. "Different Dimension Form Nova", Stylized as N.O.V.A.) are the main antagonists of Freezing. They are a race of aliens from another dimension that have been invading Earth. The invasion of the Nova led to the development of the Pandora, Limiter, and Stigmata by the Chevalier. Background The 1st Nova Clash took place in 2012 with the following three clashes occurring consecutively with one year between the clashes. After the 4th Nova Clash in 2015, there would be a 22 year gap before the next clash. Randomly making their appearance anywhere on Earth, attacking their vicinity relentlessly, they have pushed humanity to the brink of utter defeat. All attempts to communicate with the invaders has proved fruitless. Humanity's information regarding the Nova is shallow and fragmented, with the reason for their sudden attack still unknown. Appearance Novas take the appearance of immense inhuman beings. Easily dwarfing their surroundings, they are hard to miss. Nova take up several different appearances as elucidated below. Variants Type-S Nova Type-S Nova ("S" standing for "Supreme") are the newest asset of hostile Nova invading army, effectively replacing the less efficient Type-R Nova, which are inferior to Type-S Nova in almost every way. The Chevalier have given it the codename "N1" Type-S Novas are massive beings, easily standing up to a 10-story building. They are equipped with a large arsenal of massive flexible blade-like whip-arms and a powerful Freezing technique. A Type-S alone can easily pose a great threat to a regiment of Pandora and all other military formations; disposing a fleet of warships is just a minor display of their power. Throughout the Nova Clashes, the Type-S Novas have been seen improving and refining their arsenal of weaponry, such as adding a heavy-particle beam generator, which can shoot a massive laser from their exposed cores and a technique which allows the Nova to assimilate and incorporate unaware Pandoras to do their bidding. Type-R Nova Type-R Nova ("R" standing for "Resolver") are the older variants of the Nova invaders, effectively replaced by the superior Type-S Novas in the latter Nova Clashes. Type-R Novas are massive beings, easily standing up to a 10-story building. Their arsenal consists out of two known armaments, namely their massive arms which have, instead of hands, projectile blade-darts which they can fire in rapid succession. Like their S-Class counterparts, they can also deploy a Freezing field but it is considerably weaker. Most Limiters are capable of fully negating its Freezing. Unlike the Type-S Novas, Type-R Novas seem to be immobile, this due to the fact they appear without a gravitational float ability like their S-Class counterparts. Instead, they are seen rooting themselves into the ground instead. Type-F Nova Type-F Nova''' ("F"''possibly standing for "Force") ' Little is known about this Nova type as of yet, with the exceptional presumption of it being able, like any other Nova, to deploy a exceptionally strong Freezing field. However, as seen on the page, this Nova type also seems to be able to use some sort of shielding ability in order to block incoming missile salvo's. In the third chapter of Freezing: Zero, the Nova was revealed to be a Type-F, as a life-sized model was created for battle simulations, minus the Freezing field by Seiga Heavy Industries. Type-Q Nova Type-Q Nova ("Q" possibly standing for "Quantum"). Not much is known about the Type-Q Nova, apart from its previous appearance in the 2nd Nova Clash, where it deployed a technique that allowed itself to reform into a self-fusion bomb. This was noted by Dr. Gengo Aoi when the Unknown (Amelia) Nova displayed the same technique in the 11th Nova Clash, whereas it was about to self-destruct. Type-Amelia A midst Amelia Evans' frustration and despair in behalf of her lost comrades, the E-Pandora's' damnation to die and the truth behind Dr. Ohara's Maria-Type project, Amelia lost all control of her self awareness and metamorphosed into a true Nova, with the Type-Maria fusing with her in the process, only making her stronger and grow bigger. She is capable of sending mental attacks to Pandora especially those with high Stigmata compatibility, causing the full Novafication of two Chevalier Pandora in which one became another Unknown-Type and the other a Type-S, ultimately triggering the 11th Nova Clash. She went on a rampage for her revenge and headed toward the Photon Generator - Solar Furnace in a attempt to 'go out with a bang', however she was stopped by Chiffon Fairchild who deployed her full Volt Weapon and engaged her own Nova Form to battle her. During their fight the Amelia-Type Nova displayed an ability to fire Nova Particle Beams from multiple areas on its body and even firing multiple shots simultaneously. Unlike the other Novas she is not seen deploying a Freezing field or using the distinct Nova whips which other Nova like the Type-S tend to use frequently. Unknown Nova Type During the 11th Nova Clash, the Nova-fied Amelia Evans summoned two other Novas to her vicinity, one being a Type-S and the other being a Unknown-Type Nova. Although it its powers aren't completely displayed in action, it was seen being able to deploy Maria-Type Pandora's on the battlefield and it is seen using the particular Nova Whips. Its rampage was put to a stop by a Genetics Pandora team comprised out of Julia Munberk, Holly Rose and Cassie Lockheart with the latter dealing out the final blow to the core of the Nova. During the 12th Nova Clash, the Unknown-Type reappeared having been "called" by the broken Faylan Generators. This Nova was able to launch rock-like substances from its body, which acted as a portal and N1 code for the Saurian Nova to appear on the battlefield en-masse. Humanoid-Type The Humanoid-Type Nova first appeared during the 12th Nova Clash when they were called by an Unknown-Type Nova, but they were noted by their saurian-like appearance. The Chevalier have given it the code "N2". These Nova have a dinosaur-like appearance, attacking every thing that they found and killing it in a very brutal way, such as literally eating their victims or ripping of limbs with their large gauntlet claws. These creatures bear incredible strength and resilience, as most Volt Weapons shatter when they strike their bodies. They can employ a short-range Freezing after grabbing their victims, and also use Accel; a big change of its predecessors. Pandora-Type The Pandora-Type was the Unknown-Type Nova Commander, which was controlling the Humanoid-Type during the 12th Nova Clash. The Chevalier have given it the code "N3", and they are roughly the same size as an average Pandora. This Nova has proven to be the most powerful so far, able to generate a powerful blast of invisible energy with a wave of its hand as well as generate an invisible barrier that could defend against even Transcendent Pandora. This Nova could resist Freezing fields and deploy an absolutely silent variation of the Illusion Turn. However, its most sinister ability of all is an advanced form of Assimilation. Instead of absorbing Pandoras into its body, it can generate the same effect by simply inserting its fingers into any of its victims' orifices. Said victims are then brainwashed, forcibly transcended, and turned against their allies. Even worse, the Novalized victims' body becomes hollow, just like its new master. During the Busters Arc, Cassandra, Windy May and Teslad begin to regress into N3 Nova, and Windy May demonstrated that her Freezing field can Novalize Pandora. Cassandra then acted as a beacon and summoned five more N3 Nova to Gengo's base. Abilities Freezing The Freezing ability was the first Nova ability ever deployed by the beings themselves. It allowed them to manipulate time itself around them, being able to block/put a halt to anything and everything which entered its vicinity and "nailing" it to the ground. This technique was later integrated into the Pandora, meant for the male Limiters to deploy as a countermeasure against the Novas' own Freezing field. Nova Particle Beam A Type-S Nova during the 10th clash revealed an ability to fire a concentrated energy beam from their cores. These beams are capable of dealing massive damage to their target. Later, during 11th clash, Amelia, after her transformation into a Nova, could fire several energy beams at the same time from various parts of her Nova body. Chiffon, while using her full power, could use these particle beams as well. Assimilation As a application to the newly introduced particle beams, Nova also displayed the rather particular technique of being able to capture and assimilate Pandora's, absorbing them into their structure and converting them to fight along side them (brainwashing). After the transport of the battlefield to West Genetics, the Nova deployed their newly recruited minions against the Pandora there. Trivia *The Novas are similar to the Tedra, the main antagonists of Aflame Infernoanother of the manhwa written by Lim Dall-Young, because both: **Have a heavily armoured body. **Are divided into different classes. *They also bear similarities to the BETA from the Muv-Luv series of visual novels, again being separated into classes and all seemingly having different features, with their motive unknown. More information on the BETA can be found here. * The 10th Nova Clash proves that the Nova are intelligent, sentient beings when they attempted infiltration and control of Pandora's in order to assimilate the location of Maria Lancelot's corpse. The Nova then proceeded to attempt to destroy her corpse, which is the source of most of humanity's Stigmata and would have crippled mankind's ability to fight the Nova. See Also *Nova Form *Nova Clash Category:Character Category:Nova Category:Technical terms